


Tumblr Prompts

by CloudySkyWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coma, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, anakin sees rain for the first time, blaster injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: The fics I write in response to prompts from tumblr._________________________________Chapter 1- "Show me where it hurts/You can go to sleep now. I will keep watch." With Anakin and AhsokaChapter 2- "Can you walk? I'd be happy to carry you." With Rex and CodyChapter 3- "You're shaking/(Name!) Take my hand!" With Anakin and Obi-WanChapter4 - "Please don't leave me alone." With Anakin and Ahsoka
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. "Show me where it hurts/You can sleep now. I will keep watch."

They had been walking through the forest  _ forever,  _ and quite frankly, Ahsoka was sick of it. Anakin was in front of her, and although his robes were dark, she could still see the sweat bleeding through. Honestly, the walking wasn’t even the worst part. It was the  _ humidity.  _ Well, that and the blaster wound she had on her leg.

The droids had taken them by surprise, getting off a few shots before Anakin and Ahsoka were able to draw their lightsabers. One of those shots had nicked Ahsoka in the calf, and it had been bothering her more and more as they trekked through the foliage. The adrenaline from the fight had kept her going at first, but now that it was over, a shock of pain hit her every time she put weight on the leg. 

“Okay Snips, we’re taking a break. I can’t walk another step,” Anakin said. He plopped down on the ground, and she gladly sat down next to him. She gingerly extended her leg, turning it so that Anakin wouldn’t see. She wasn’t hurt  _ that  _ badly, and there was no point in worrying him when there was nothing for him to do. They just needed to get to the rendezvous point, and she’d get it treated when they were safe. 

“Do you have any water left, Anakin?” He tilted his canteen upside down, and not a drop of moisture fell out. Anakin shook his head regretfully. They sat in silence for a few minutes, giving their fit some much needed rest. Then, Anakin slapped his knees and lugged himself to his feet.

“Well, no point in waiting here any longer. The men will be waiting for us, and we need to get there as soon as possible.” Ahsoka nodded, and pulled herself upright, but her leg buckled when she put weight on it. She winced despite herself. Now that she had rested, her leg protested even more. Anakin’s face flashed concern when he saw her fall.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, moving to her and helping her lower to the ground.

“Nothing, Skyguy, I’m fine. Just tired,” she lied. He glared at her suspiciously, and poked her leg. “Ow!” she cried before she could stop herself. He nodded pridefully.

“Mhm, just like I thought. You’re injured and you didn’t tell me. Show me where it hurts, Ahsoka.” With a sigh, she gave in and pointed at her leg. 

“Droid got in a lucky shot as we were getting away. It’s really not that bad-” before she could finish, Anakin rolled up her legging, exposing the inflamed flesh to the air. She hissed.

“Ahsoka! You shouldn’t have been walking on this for hours! We’re stopping here. I’ll comm Rex and tell him to send a convoy to pick us up. You aren’t going anywhere on that leg.” She sputtered and pushed herself upright.

“Anakin, it’s really not that bad! I can make it to the rendezvous spot just fine.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

“You need to rest, Ahsoka,” he said. He gestured at the tree canopy, where the last bits of sunlight were disappearing. “You can go to sleep now. I’ll keep watch.” Ahsoka locked eyes with him, and knew he wouldn’t budge. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Her leg was  _ killing  _ her now, and it felt heavenly to let it rest.

“Alright, Skyguy, but you’re waking me up for second watch. You need sleep too,” she said, eyes already drooping shut. Right before sleep claimed her, she felt his hand rub soothingly on her montrals.

“Sure thing, Snips.” 


	2. Can you walk? I'd be happy to carry you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody gets injured fighting a droid. Again.

It had been a successful battle; minimal casualties, and the Republic had successfully taken back the planet. Rex made his way to the medbay, going to check on his men. When he walked in, he saw none other than Commander Cody laying down on a cot, looking  _ quite  _ put out. 

“What’re you doing in here, vod?” Rex asked, moving to stand behind Cody’s bedside. Cody scowled, glaring at no one in particular.

“I’m fine, but Ob- General Kenobi insisted I visit the medbay anyway.” Rex cocked his eyebrow.

“And why is that?” 

“I may or may not have kicked a droid and sprained my ankle,” he said, completely deadpan.

“ _ Cody! _ ” A glare from Kix made Rex lower his voice. “We talked about this. You promised you would stop fistfighting droids.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t punch it this time, that counts for something right?” Rex pinched the bridge of his nose. Cody was the older one, but sometimes Rex felt like the ori’vod in the situation. 

“No, Cody, it doesn’t.” Kix made his way over and placed a simple bacta patch on Cody’s ankle.

“Keep this on for the rest of the day and don’t walk anywhere unless you have to. Should be cleared up by the end of the day tomorrow,” Kix said. Rex nodded.

“Thanks, Kix,” he said. Kix walked away, heading off to another patient. Rex turned back to Cody and gave him a grin that earned him a groan.

“Well, Cody, can you walk? I’d be happy to carry you if the pain is too much.” Cody sat up and punched him in the arm. Rex just laughed.

“I’m fine, you di’kut.” Cody stood, and wrapped his arm around Rex’s neck, giving him a brief  _ keldabe.  _ “I’m glad you’re safe, Rex.” Rex smiled and wrapped his own hand around Cody’s neck, pressing their foreheads closer together.

“I’m glad you’re safe too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day.   
> Come find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


	3. You're shaking./(Name!) Take my hand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin watches the rain for the first time on Coruscant.

“Anakin, what are you doing up here?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin was sitting on the Temple roof, head tilted up as rain came pouring down. He appeared not to hear Obi-Wan, too mesmerized by the rain to notice his appearance. “Padawan?” Obi-Wan repeated, moving closer. Anakin jumped a little when he noticed him, and he ducked his head.

“Oh! Hello, Master.”

“Padawan, what are you doing up here? You’re getting drenched.” He pointed to Anakin’s already soaked robe. Anakin ducked his head again, shrinking slightly in on himself.  _ He’s embarrassed,  _ Obi-Wan realized. “Anakin?” He mumbled something Obi-Wan couldn’t make out. “What was that?”

“I’ve never seen rain before,” Anakin admitted quietly. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but when he thought about it, it made sense. Tatooine was terribly dry, and the only moisture came from vaporators. Coruscant only had scheduled rainfalls, and this was the first one since Anakin came to the Temple. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Well, what do you think?” he asked. Anakin looked at him, eyes widened slightly, as if he were surprised that Obi-Wan would care. Then he smiled, and looked back over the roof’s edge.

“It’s amazing,” he sighed, eyes locked somewhere in the distance that Obi-Wan couldn’t see. Obi-Wan moved and sat down next to him, legs dangling over the edge. He looked at the rainfall with a newfound appreciation. He hadn’t considered what a commodity such a simple thing as rainfall was. He looked at Anakin with a smile. Already, this boy was teaching him so much. He only hoped he could return the favor.

They sat there in peaceful silence for how long, Obi-Wan didn’t know. He was snatched out of his reprieve when Anakin began to shiver next to him. The poor boy was completely soaked through, it was no wonder he was shivering. 

“You’re shaking,” he said, standing up and shaking his legs awake. Anakin immediately stopped, and looked up at Obi-Wan. 

“I don’t want to go in yet,” he said, glancing back at the Coruscant skyline. 

“You’ll get sick if you stay out here any longer,” Obi-Wan replied. He extended his hand. “Come, Anakin, take my hand. Let’s go get warmed up.” Anakin looked back at the rain once more, then took Obi-Wan’s hand in his, allowing himself to be pulled up. 

They walked away with Obi-Wan’s arm tucked soundly around Anakin’s shoulders. 


	4. Please don't leave me alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is in a coma, and Ahsoka doesn't want him to leave her.

Ahsoka sat in the medbay, eyes locked on Anakin’s limp form. He had been in a coma for a week already, and Ahsoka was beginning to be frightened that he wouldn’t wake up. Kix had said he’d be awake days ago, and yet here he was, still asleep. Kix tried to keep her hopes up, but Ahsoka had done her own research. The longer someone was in a coma, the less likely they were to wake up. 

Tears sprang into her eyes unbidden. What would she do if he didn’t wake up? Would she get a new Master? Would she be transferred from the 501st? She didn’t know, and she didn’t want to find out.  _ Anakin  _ was her Master, and she didn’t want anyone else.

“Anakin, I don’t know if you can hear me or not,” she began. Kix had told her patients in comas could sometimes hear when they were spoken to. Ahsoka didn’t know if she believed it or not, but she was desperate. And she missed Anakin.

“Skyguy, I need you to wake up, okay? Things are weird without you.” She huffed out a laugh. “You never told me how much paperwork you had to do, running a whole battalion. Rex and I have been swamped.” She continued. “The men miss you, Anakin.  _ I  _ miss you. You have to wake up, okay? Because I’ve been lonely without you. And I don’t-” her voice cracked. “I don’t want to have to keep doing this without you. The men are here, Rex, and Kix, and all of them, but it’s not the same. I can’t keep doing it alone- I need you here.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

Anakin didn’t answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day!   
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day! Thanks for reading!  
> Come find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
